A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an accessory bag adapted to be supported between the handlebars of a cycle or alternatively used as a shoulder bag.
B. Prior Art
A convenient accessory for a bicycle or motorcycle is a carrier bag which mounts on the handlebars and provides means for carrying along small, portable articles. Such bags are commonly constructed of a flexible fabric or sheet material that makes for light weight and low cost.
Bags constructed in this manner, however, are susceptible to being distended or disoriented by the influence of their contents if they are not adequately secured in position. For example, when the bag is secured to the handlebars with a pair of conventional buckle straps, the bag's center of gravity is forward of the handlebars and the bag may be caused to rotate with respect to the handlebars either under its own weight or when the cycle hits a bump or is otherwise disturbed. In addition, limited lateral support is provided by conventional strap fasteners and the bag is further susceptible of being displaced sideways.
The disadvantages associated with conventional means for securing the bag to the cycle have brought about a need to design fastening means which secure the position and shape of the bag, yet which do not in any way impede the safe operation of the cycle, including steering, braking and gear shifting.